<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot girl summer so you know she got it lit by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986769">hot girl summer so you know she got it lit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be seen as romantic or platonic, F/F, Gen, just sadie and hazel being cute, this is set when they're in college so like 18/19 yrs old???, ye!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>August, Hazel decides is the worst. For the last 6 days, it has been sweltering hot in San Francisco, and her and Sadie’s apartment’s AC unit broke on the first day of unbearable heat.</p><p>Which is why, Hazel is currently sitting in her too small bathing suit in her bathtub, trying to cool herself down. Time passes by as she scrolls through Twitter and Tik Tok before her best friend comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sadie Kane &amp; Hazel Levesque, Sadie Kane/Hazel Levesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot girl summer so you know she got it lit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August, Hazel decides is the worst. For the last 6 days, it has been sweltering hot in San Francisco, and her and Sadie’s apartment’s AC unit broke on the first day of unbearable heat.</p><p>Which is why, Hazel is currently sitting in her too small bathing suit in her bathtub, trying to cool herself down. Time passes by as she scrolls through Twitter and Tik Tok before her best friend comes home.</p><p>“Haze? You home?” Sadie’s voice calls out from the front door. Hazel sighs, placing her phone on the dry ground before sitting up properly, her wet braids hanging off her shoulder.</p><p>“In here!” She calls back. Footsteps approach the bathroom, before twisting the door open. Sadie looks at her like she’s crazy.</p><p>“What the hell Hazel?” Hazel merely shrugs, stretching her aching limbs out. She pulls her swimsuit top up, and the bottoms a little bit more down so they cover her butt and don’t give her a wedgie, before getting out of the tub and draining the now warm water.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, Sadie, but our AC broke and it’s the middle of summer. Of course, Britain doesn’t get a summer so I wouldn’t be surprised if you were unaware of the current season.” Sadie scoffs, handing Hazel her towel and cellphone, sitting down on the toilet.</p><p>“Shut up. We do have a summer. It’s just… less summery compared to yours. Besides, the maintenance lady is coming by tomorrow morning so you can stop complaining.” By the end of her sentence, Sadie is standing up again, looking quite pleased with herself.</p><p>Hazel grins as she wraps her towel around herself. She steps up onto her tippy toes and kisses Sadie’s cheek. “God bless. You, Sadie Ruby Kane are a life saver!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. I’m making lunch, what do you want?” Hazel fixes her with a look.</p><p>“New Orleans style Gumbo coming up.” Hazel grins. Maybe summertime wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>